DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ
by umi5584
Summary: AU QUE MAS PUEDO DECIRTE... YO TE AMO... PERO POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS, INCLUSO SOBRE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ... CAPITULO 8 UP! LEAN ONEGAI SESSH X KAG X INU
1. TAN SOLO UNA RAZON

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 1: "Tan solo una razón"**

Kagome era una chica de 14 años, algo distraída y olvidadiza según la gente que la conocía, pero eso no eclipsaba su belleza en nada, su sola presencia hipnotizaba; su rostro angelical, su calida sonrisa y esos bellos ojos color chocolate enmarcados en unas juguetonas y rizadas pestañas, la nariz respingada y pequeña y los labios color rosa, puros en espera del primer beso de amor...

Después de la muerte de su hermano cuando vivían en Hokaido, sus padres han decidido mudarse a Tokio, con la esperanza de que Kagome pudiera olvidar lo ocurrido, llevaban tres días en la ciudad y Kagome había empezado el segundo semestre de segundo grado en la nueva secundaria y aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia...

_**"la celeste historia de mi corazón..."**_

Kagome bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, sin duda llegaría a clase y el maestro la reprendería... otra vez

En su carrera su zapato se atoró en uno de los escalones, lo que la hizo irse de frente, por suerte un chico detuvo la caída pero no evito que vencidos por el peso terminaran tendidos en el piso.

_**"tan solo en las redes de tu amor yo me dejaría caer..."**_

De no ser por él sin duda ella se habría lastimado; ella se apresuro a ayudar a su salvador a incorporarse

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto él sacudiéndose la ropa

-sí -dijo ella a media voz

Lo miro de pies a cabeza con preocupación, el levantó el rostro y entonces la vio...

_**"su cabellera era obscura,  
**__**hecha de noche y dolor..."**_

-yo... yo... estoy bien...- dijo él mirando esos ojos que le hipnotizaban

Entonces sonó el timbre; ellos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, seguían observándose...

_**"raras y palpitantes ideas..."**_

Kagome volteó repentinamente a un lado cortando el contacto de sus ojos y los del chico

-se han ido todos!!!!- grito ella

El chico observo los pasillos era cierto estaban vacíos

-creo que ya no llegamos a clase- dijo él -me llamo Inuyasha

Ella se había perdido en los ojos del chico de nuevo, eran de un extraño color dorado que no había visto nunca en otros ojos y su cabello gris, casi plata, largo...

Todo él llamaba la atención.

_**"si me miras con tus ojos serenos..."**_

-quieres venir conmigo a la biblioteca?- pregunto él

Kagome salio de su trance y sonrió, dejando escapar un tímido "si"

_**"la sonrisa mas dulce no sabe a nada..."**_

Inuyasha tomo sus mochilas, caminaron juntos por el pasillo mirándose de reojo

_"que chico tan guapo"_ pensaba Kagome

_**"¿por que suspiras...?"**_

Sin quererlo sonrió, había encontrado una razón para que le gustara su nueva escuela...

_**"en un momento de confusión,  
**__**al no saber que pensar...  
**__**mi corazón late fuertemente,  
**__**preguntándose palabras  
**__**que aun no puedo encontrar..."**_

Entraron juntos a la biblioteca, ese fue el comienzo; ahí sentados, algo los unió...

-sabes- dijo ella -acabo de mudarme, llevo dos días en la escuela y no he logrado llegar a esta clase por mas que lo he intentado- suspiro -en mi escuela anterior no había escaleras- le extendió la mano- soy Higurashi Kagome, soy de segundo grado- dijo sonriendo -espero que seamos amigos

_**"como me pides que no te mire  
**__**si he nacido tan sólo para reflejarme  
**__**en la obscuridad de tus ojos..."**_

Entonces Inuyasha entendió por qué no la había visto antes; una chica tan bella no podía pasar desapercibida, ni para el distraído de Inuyasha

Estrecho la mano de la chica y sonrió de vuelta

-yo soy Takema Inuyasha, voy de tercer grado- dijo el con voz serena -pero puedes decirme Inuyasha sin tantas formalidades, nunca me ha gustado el "Takema-sempai"

Ella rió, el se sonrojo

-tu también puedes llamarme Kagome- dijo ella

* * *

HOLA A TODOS PUES AQUI EMPIEZA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE AMOR, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	2. JUNTOS

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 2: " juntos"**

Al día siguiente de su afortunado encuentro con Kagome, Inuyasha la buscaba entre los salones de segundo grado, había olvidado preguntar en que salón estaba

Las chicas de todos los salones se le quedaban mirando, después de todo era uno de los chicos más guapos y codiciados de la secundaria, pero también algo despistado ¿o seria tímido?

Bueno como fuera era el capitán del equipo de Kendo de la secundaria

En la escuela era alegre y divertido, pero al llegar a casa todo cambiaba, ahí le esperaba su madre solitaria y enferma; su padre no vivía con ellos, su hermano mayor se había marchado con él a vivir al otro lado de la ciudad.

Odiaba ver sufrir a su madre que era lo que mas quería en el mundo, por eso buscaba a Kagome, no sabia que tenia aquella chica pero algo le decía que era ella exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, exactamente ella...

_**"conmueve todo lo que existe"**_

* * *

****

Abrió la puerta del último salón, sin duda ella estaría ahí, la luz le cegó por un segundo y luego la vio parada junto a la ventana abierta mirando al infinito

-un ángel...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Inuyasha

_**"¿eres un sueño?"**_

Ella volteó y sonrió

-soy... solo una chica...- dijo ella- aun no soy un ángel...

Inuyasha quedo pálido ante tal comentario, había hablado en voz alta y ella le había escuchado

¿que le diría?

-hola Inuyasha- dijo ella de lo mas normal

-hola Kagome, yo...- Inuyasha no sabia que decir - pues veras yo...

-no estoy molesta - dijo ella sonriendo- que soy un ángel es lo mas bello que alguien me ha dicho...

_**"¿o tal vez eres realidad?"**_

Se acerco y beso la mejilla del chico, él se sonrojó

-estaba buscándote- dijo él- para invitarte a comer el almuerzo conmigo, pero olvide preguntarte en que salón estabas

-bueno- dijo ella- pues el receso casi termina...

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, eso era un _"no, gracias"_

-pero...- Kagome poso su mano en el hombro del chico- al menos me encontraste... y podemos almorzar juntos mañana... digo si quieres...

-claro- dijo Inuyasha- bueno debo irme...

-hasta mañana- dijo ella observándolo marcharse

-Kagome..- Inuyasha buscaba valor en su interior- te... te... puedo acompañar... a tu casa...?

_**"deseo estar a tu lado..."**_

Hubo silencio

_**"Escucho a oscuras los silencios que has dejado..."**_

-si, claro- dijo ella- nos vemos a la salida entonces

-hasta luego - dijo él

Inuyasha salio del salón y cerro la puerta, estaba a punto de dejar de respirar cuando ella se quedo en silencio, pero sin duda le había vuelto la respiración cuando ella aceptó, todo había salido bien

* * *

A Kagome se le hicieron eternas las horas hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, cuando tocaron el timbre salió a toda prisa del salón con rumbo a la puerta de la escuela, bajaba las escaleras corriendo, entonces vio a Inuyasha y tropezó...

Inuyasha abrió los brazos y la atrapó, Kagome no podía levantar la cara de la vergüenza que tenía

-estas bien?- le preguntó Inuyasha

-si- dijo ella y le miro con la cara enmarcada en el rojo encendido de sus mejillas

-eres un caso perdido Kagome- dijo él sonriendo- pero yo siempre estaré ahí para atraparte y cuidar que nunca te lastimes

_**"déjame estar a tu lado  
**__**y ser tu ángel guardián..."**_

El rojo en las mejillas de Kagome se hizo aun mas intenso. Inuyasha tomo la mochila de la chica y se la puso al hombro, caminaron hasta salir de la escuela

-por donde?- pregunto Inuyasha

-por esta calle- dijo Kagome y comenzó a caminar, Inuyasha la siguió

El viento soplaba entre los árboles de manera pasiva, los pétalos de cerezo envolvieron a los chicos con su dulce aroma

_**"ese aroma recuerda mi melancolía,  
**__**pero llena de placer mi alma..."**_

-sabes- dijo Kagome- pensé que no me gustaba este lugar pero...

Inuyasha la miró sin entender absolutamente nada

- pero...?-pregunto el chico

-aquí te encontré a tí...-

_**"la felicidad es cada instante,  
**__**cada momento, junto a ti."**_

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha, él la apretó suavemente, correspondiéndole

- yo también- dijo Inuyasha- estoy feliz de haberte encontrado

Siguieron caminando, Kagome se detuvo cuando llegaron a su casa

-aquí es- dijo con melancolía

-toma- dijo Inuyasha entregándole su mochila

-puedes venir cuando quieras- dijo la chica- hasta mañana

Inuyasha beso la mejilla de la chica

_**"atrevido sella un dulce beso  
**__**en el rostro de la doncella"**_

-hasta mañana...

Inuyasha se fue corriendo

Kagome tocó su mejilla¿de verdad le había dado un beso?

* * *

HOLA HOLA!!!!!! ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO FIC YA LO HAN NOTADO JIJI :) ESPERO QUE ESTE SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO COMO SIEMPRE, LES MANDO SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN

ADEMAS DE LOS REGLAMENTARIOS BESOS DE CHOCOLATE

LOS QUIERE UMI


	3. EL JUEGO DEL AMOR

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

****

**capitulo 3: "El juego del amor"**

-hola- dijo Inuyasha apareciendo junto a Kagome justo después de que sonara el timbre para el receso

-hola- dijo ella -pensaba ir a buscarte... pero tu llegaste primero que mis pensamientos...

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaron por el pasillo

Las chicas y los chicos los miraban y hablaban en voz baja

_"míralos son tan lindos"_

_"que suerte tiene Takema-san"_

_"como desearía estar en lugar de Higurashi"_

****

Eran algunos de los tantos comentarios que se escuchaban en los pasillos de la escuela por los que nuestros amigos pasaban

_**"calla y que el secreto  
**__**nunca salga de nosotros..."**_

* * *

****

Fueron hasta el jardín de la escuela y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol, el favorito de Inuyasha

-oye- dijo el durante la comida -que tienes que hacer el sábado???

-pues...- Kagome recordaba -nada... creo...

-pues... hay un torneo... de Kendo en el gimnasio de la escuela... y...dudaba pues quería invitarte... para que me vieras combatir...

-estupendo!!!-dijo ella -nunca he visto un torneo de Kendo pero...

-vendrás entonces???-Inuyasha no se lo creía

-si -dijo ella sonriente

-es el sábado alas 9 de la mañana- dijo él -y después podemos ir a comer a algún lado

-esta bien- dijo ella

_**"Es por la piel secreta,  
**__**secretamente abierta,  
**__**invisiblemente entreabierta,  
**__**por donde el calor tibio propaga su voz..."**_

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del receso

-comeremos juntos mañana???-preguntó él

-claro- dijo ella -yo haré el almuerzo ¿que te gustaría?

-camarones???- dijo dubitativo

-entonces camarones- dijo ella -nos veremos!!!- dijo al tiempo que corría agitando su mano en señal de despedida

_**"Dime, dime el secreto de tu corazón virgen,  
**__**Dime por qué el viento  
**__**sobre tu pelo suelto,  
**__**cae, resbala, acaricia, se va..."**_

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha -sin ti a mi lado el día será sumamente largo

* * *

Al termino de las clases Kagome se iba a casa, al pasar por la entrada vio un grupo de chicas alrededor de Inuyasha y como el les sonreía

_"ese cínico"_ pensó Kagome _"hay no!!!! celos???" _se preguntó

-adiós Inuyasha- dijo ella cuando paso junto a él un tanto molesta

-Kagome???-dijo él y volteo pero la chica no se había detenido -esperame!!!- grito

Ella se detuvo

-te acompaño a casa- dijo él y tomó la mochila de la chica

Ambos partieron

_**"no podría mirar a otra  
**__**porque las otras  
**__**sencillamente no existen..."**_

-esa Higurashi!!!-dijo una de las chicas -acaso no se da cuenta que es inferior a el??

-si -contestaron las otras al unísono

-vamonos!!!-ordeno esa chica

* * *

En el camino Inuyasha convenció a Kagome para que fueran por un helado

-de que sabor??-pregunto Inuyasha

-chocolate- dijo ella sonriendo

-entonces son dos de chocolate- dijo él a quien atendía la heladería

-yo quiero uno de fresa- dijo una chica

Inuyasha volteo y se encontró con alguien conocido

-hola Kikio!!!- dijo Inuyasha

-hola Inuyasha-dijo ella y miró a la chica que estaba detras de él -yo te conozco- dijo señalando a Kagome -estas en segundo grado igual que yo

-yo estoy en el 2- dijo Kikio

-yo estoy en el 6- dijo Kagome -soy Higurashi Kagome

-y yo Toriyama Kikio, puedes decirme Kikio

-tu puedes llamarme Kagome- dijo la chica

-vive cerca de mi casa- informó Inuyasha

-bueno-dijo Kikio pagando su helado -debo irme a casa no quiero llegar tarde

-hasta pronto-- dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha

-adios- dijo Kikio agitando la mano mientras se marchaba

* * *

Durante el camino Inuyasha observaba a Kagome, se sentia tan tonto cuando estaba con esa chica, no lograba articular dos palabras sin perder el aliento

_**"ideas sin palabras  
**__**palabras sin sentido..."**_

La casa de Kagome se encontraba cerca, cuando llegaron Inuyasha entregó su mochila a la chica

-hasta mañana- dijo el caminando para marcharse pero ella lo detuvo tomandolo del brazo

-hasta mañana- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla como él lo hiciera el día anterior

_**"siento que se alegra el alma  
**__**sin que los labios rian..."**_

Ahora era ella la que se iba corriendo

Inuyasha tenia toda la cara roja, se sentia arder la sangre en sus venas

_**"es natural que yo esté enamorado de ti  
**__**de quién más podría estar enamorado..."**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR LEER, SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO :) _**

**_BUENO DEJENME REVIEWS PORFIS_**

**_BESOS DE CHOCOLATE_**

**_UMI_**

Este juego se estaba volviendo intenso, pero eran solo un par de chicos queriendo jugar al amor


	4. SER EL MEJOR

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 4: " Ser el mejor"**

El sabado , el dia del torneo de Kendo, Inuyasha estaba sumamente nervioso, como ahora era el capitan del equipo, se esperaba mucho de su parte y él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ganar...

Aun no habia visto a Kagome en las gradas del gimnasio que estaba atestado de gente

_"habrá venido???"_ se preguntaba Inuyasha

_**"Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído..."**_

-Takema es tu turno!!!!- indicó el entrenador del chico

-si- contesto Inuyasha

Camino lentamente hasta la zona de combate y se posiciono para empezar su enfrentamiento

Se movia con agilidad y destreza desequilibrando a su enemigo que por mas que batallaba no lograba dominarlo y asi termino vencido por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dirigio su mirada hacia el publico que le ovacionaba, pero tan solo se quedo observando la multitud sin sentir nada, ni escuchar; deseaba ver la luz del rostro de Kagome pero sencillamente no la encontraba

_**"Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo..."**_

Así el chico vencio una y otra vez a sus oponentes para que si ella se encontraba ahí viera que el era el mejor...

* * *

Llego a las semifinales y se enfrentaria con un chico de la secundaria Hakkaii, esos chicos eran de temer pues cuando no podian ganar lastimaban a los oponentes para que estos no pudieran seguir compitiendo

Inuyasha por supuesto fue muy superior al chico que enfrentaba y entonces vino lo inevitable...

-ahhhgg!!!-se quejo Inuyasha al tiempo que caia al suelo

Aquel chico le habia lastimado el hombro al verse acorralado, evidentemente fue descalificado, con esto Inuyasha avanzaba al combate final pero tal vez en esas condiciones no podria sostener el enfrentamiento sobre todo tomando en cuenta que se enfrentaria al capitan de la secundaria Hakkaii, Kouga Shidou

-No te dejare combatir asi- dijo el entrenador de Inuyasha

-estoy bien- dijo el

-lo siento- dijo el hombre- no me arriesgare a que te pongas peor

-pero...- Inuyasha bajo la mirada con desconsuelo- deseo que deseo que todos sepan que yo soy el mejor, he entrenado mucho, dejeme combatir entrenador- suplicaba el chico-quiero que ella me vea... onegai...

_**"Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria. "**_

El entrenador iba a hablar pero otra voz se lo impidio

-Inuyasha!!!!- Kagome se aproximaba al chico corriendo con desesperación- te encuentras bien???!!!

-si- dijo el con la voz apagada

-entrenador...?- Inuyasha lo miro con los ojos llenos de suplica

-esta bien- dijo el hombre

_**"Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía..."**_

Inuyasha se levanto y miro a Kagome que le miraba como aquel dia en que cayeran por las escaleras, preguntandose si en verdad se encontraba bien...

El chico se preparo para el combate, antes de ir al terreno de batalla su entrenador le tomo el hombro

-Inuyasha...- el hombre hablaba en voz baja- creo que ella ya sabe que eres el mejor

-deseo...- Inuyasha miro a Kagome que se encontraba a unos metros mas lejos de él- saber si merezco estar con ella, si soy digno y podre defenderla si se presenta la ocasion... deseo ser el mejor por ella...

-buena suerte - dijo su entrenador e Inuyasha se posiciono para el enfrentamiento

Kouga miraba con recelo a Inuyasha que pretendia no sentir dolor

El combate fue muy fuerte, Kouga nunca dejaba de atacar, Inuyasha estaba sintiendo mucho dolor en su hombro, Kouga estaba por vencerlo cuando volteo hacia donde estaba Kagome y vio su cara de preocupacion

-Inuyasha...- susurro la chica

_**"Cuántas veces, amor, te amé sin verte  
**__**y tal vez sin recuerdo,  
**__**Sin reconocer tu mirada, sin mirarte"**_

Inuyasha pudo decifrar su nombre en aquel suspiro que habia soltado la chica

_**"¿por que suspiras?  
**__**es acaso por mi..."**_

Una fuerza lo invadio y con una combinacion sorprendente de movimientos dio fin al combate con exito coronandose como el campeon

-nos volveremos a encontrar -refunfuño Kouga apuntandole la cara- y la proxima veras que a mi, Kouga Shidou hay que temerle

Se volteo y se fue

-Inuyasha!!- grito Kagome mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico, que no resistio el fuerte contacto y se derrumbo- que te ocurre??? te ha lastimado???- Kagome tenia algunas fugaces lagrimas en sus ojos

-estoy bien- dijo Inuyasha

-me mentiste- dijo ella- no estabas bien cuando empazaste a combatir...

-pero... yo deseaba que tu vieras que soy el mejor dijo él abrazandola

-pero eso ya lo se- ella lloraba en silencio- lo supe desde que me encontre por primera vez contigo y me salvaste, para mi siempre seras el mejor... siempre...

-quiero irme- dijo Inuyasha

-esta bien dijo Kagome- vamos por tus cosas, buscaremos a tu familia y...

-nadie ha venido a verme..- dijo el melancólicamente- vamonos ya te lo explicaré

_**"resonado cuerpo de mi amor,  
**__**oh poseído cuerpo,  
**__**oh cuerpo sólo sonido de tu voz  
**__**poseyéndole..."**_

Inuyasha se apoyo en Kagome y se marcharon del lugar, tomaron un taxi que los condujo a la casa de Inuyasha, entraron en el lugar que se encontraba silencioso

-tampoco hay nadie en tu casa???- pregunto Kagome

-vamos a subir- dijo Inuyasha, la chica lo siguio

_**"Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño..."**_

Abrio la primera puerta de los cuartos del segundo piso, el lugar se encontraba a media luz y sobre la cama habia una persona que aparentemente dormia

-mamá- la llamo Inuyasha- he regresado...

-Inuyasha- dijo la mujer- como te fue?

-bien- dijo él- he ganado la competencia...

-me alegra mucho hijo, me hubiera gustado mucho verte...

-lo se, mama- Inuyasha estaba al punto de llorar

- hola, yo soy Kagome- dijo la chica para romper la atmosfera pesada que se formaba- soy amiga de Inuyasha

La mujer la miro y sonrio levemente

-que bueno que tenga una amiga que lo apoye- dijo la madre de Inuyasha levantandose un poco- yo soy Takema Izayoi, mucho gusto

- mucho gusto señora Takema

-Izayoi

-señora Izayoi- corrigio Kagome

- vamos a comer- dijo Inuyasha- ya has comido?

-si - dijo la mujer- hitomi me ha atendido antes de irse, sabia que llegarias en instantes asi que le dije que podia irse

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome

_**"por virtud de ese lento contacto de tu mano..."**_

-entonces nos retiramos para dejarte descanzar

-esta bien hijos- dijo ella y volvio a acomodarse para dormir

Ambos chicos salieron en silencio y fueron a la cocina

-siento haberte incomodado con mis comentarios Inuyasha yo no...- Kagome no pudo continuar Inuyasha se abrazaba a ella con fuerza

-no podias saberlo...- susurro él- yo no te lo dije...

-pero...

-quiero ser el mejor para que ella este orgullosa de mi, igual que tu- dijo el chico sin separarse de ella ni un centimetro

-lo esta...- dijo Kagome- y yo tambien...

Inuyasha se acerco poco a poco al rostro de Kagome y...

_**"Tengo hambre de tu boca,  
**__**de tu voz,  
**__**de tu pelo..."**_

El telefono interrumpio este magico momento, Inuyasha solto a la chica y contesto

-hola, habla Takema Inuyasha- dijo él

-soy la madre de Kikio- dijo la otra voz- deseo pedirte que vengas al hospital por favor Inuyasha, Kikio intento suicidarse y no quiere hablar conmigo, tal vez lo haga contigo

-esta bien - dijo él y colgo

Miro a Kagome

-recuerdas a Kikio??- pregunto

-si respondio Kagome

-intento suicidarse, debo ir a verla- dijo Inuyasha- ven conmigo por favor...- la miro- no se si podre hacerlo solo

-ire contigo- dijo ella decidida

Se marcharon con rumbo al hospital

* * *

HOLA A TODOS, LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN PUBLICAR PERO ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO OK? DEJENME REVEIEWS SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR, GRACIAS!!!!!

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	5. CORAZONES DESTROZADOS

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 5: "Corazones destrozados"**

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron con paso silencioso al cuarto donde les habian indicado que se encontraba Kikio

La chica se encontraba sobre la cama, indefensa y palida

Segun les habia dicho la mama de Kikio habia tomado alrededor de 20 pastillas de un fuerte somnifero, por lo que tuvieron que lavarle el estomago

Kikio abrio los ojos un poco y se encontro con los dos chicos junto a su cama

-Kikio- susurro Inuyasha

Ella le volteo la cara, no queria mirarlos...

Kagome toco el hombro de Inuyasha

-dejame a solas con ella- le dijo bajito

Inuyasha accedio y las dejo a solas

-Kikio- dijo Kagome -de verdad deseabas morir...?

-yo...-Kikio la miro con lágrimas en los ojos -yo... no... queria... pero... el...

Kagome cerró los ojos, como lo sospecho era por amor...

_**"¿por que te llevo en mi corazon y en mis pensamientos  
**__**si estoy tan lejos de los tuyos...?"**_

-por que esta decision? por que...?- le pregunto Kagome sentandose en una silla al lado de la cama

-porque pense que tenia esperanzas... pero se esfumaron en un santiamen...- la voz de Kikio casi se ahogaba

-el-Kagome buscaba las palabras apropiadas para no herir a Kikio -quiere a alguien mas?

-si- contesto Kikio -te quiere a ti...

El rostro de Kagome fue invadido por la consternacion

_"No!!!"_ penso

_**"¿por que el destino me condujo a tu camino,  
**__**si jamas podria ser feliz contigo?"**_

-Inuyasha...- pronuncio Kagome al fin

-si-dijo Kikio mirando hacia la pared

-pero el...- Kagome no sabia que decir

-es obvio- dijo Kikio mirandola -te quiere...

Kagome sintio que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies, estuvo a punto de causar la muerte de alguien...

¿eso que sentia por Inuyasha podia matar...?

¿realmente el amor podia matar...?

¿por que eso que sentia era amor, verdad...?

Era su culpa como fuera...

Eso que sentia estaba condenado...

Amor o no amor, estaba prohibido...

-yo no lo quiero dijo Kagome es solo un amigo mentia por supuesto

-pero... Kikio no entendia

-si lo quieres...- Kagome tomo la mano de la chica -lucha... recuperate... y... -esto le doleria mas que nada -conquistalo...

-Kagome- dijo Kikio

-prometemelo...- le dijo Kagome -que lucharas... por el...

-te lo prometo- dijo Kikio con una tenue pero sincera sonrisa

Kagome fingio una sonrisa

Salio de aquel cuarto destrozada, minutos antes habia sido tan feliz...

Inuyasha estaba al final del pasillo con la madre de Kikio, al verla salir se aproximo a ella

_**"¿por que me miras con esa ternura  
**__**que sale de lo mas profundo de tu ser...?"**_

-estas palida- dijo el

-es la impresion de verla asi- mintio

-que te dijo????- pergunto Inuyasha

-que no se rendiria y que lucharia para ponerse mejor- Kagome se desvanecio

Inuyasha la sostuvo entre sus brazos con una dulzura indescriptible, Kagome tan solo deseaba sentir el calor de ese cuerpo que jamas seria suyo...

_**"¿por que me gusta tanto ese perfume  
**__**que se desprende de tu cuerpo,  
**__**ese cuerpo que jamas podra ser mio...?**_

Tan solo deseaba quedarse asi...

Un poco más...

* * *

Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a su casa y despues se marcho, ella tomo un baño y se tiro en su cama sin mucho ánimo, esa visita al hospital la habia dejado exhausta

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mirando hacia la ventana -tal vez fue un error enamorarme de ti en tan poco tiempo, pero sucedio y no puedo negarlo... te amo, pero lo nuestro no podra ser... asi que me conformare con ser tu amiga y dedicare mi vida a hacerte feliz aunque no sea a mi lado una solitaria pero melancolica lagrima zurco el rostro de Kagome

_**"¿por que, por las noches,  
**__**sueño que te tengo entre mis brazos  
**__**si jamas podre cumplir ese anhelo...?"**_

-Kami...- dijo apagando la luz de su cuarto sin percatarse que en el pedazo de cielo que enmarcaba su ventana cruzaba una estrella fugaz -deseo que sea muy feliz...- despues se rindio al sueño

_**"¿por que a veces el amor que mas deseas, es aquel que no puedes tener...?"**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_HOLA, ESPERO QUE EL FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO_**

**_NO SEAN MALOS DEJENME REVIEWS SI?_**

**_GRACIAS A SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA POR SU APOYO_**

**_BESOS DE CHOCOLATE _**

**_UMI_**


	6. UNA INMENSA TRISTEZA

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 6: "una inmensa tristeza"**

Habia pasado una semana desde que nuestros amigos fueron a ver a Kikio al hospital.

Kagome e Inuyasha, habian quedado de verse para almorzar juntos.

Inuyasha estaba preocupado por la chica, ultimamente la habia visto muy melancolica y cada vez que le preguntaba que le ocurria, ella solo decia que estaba cansada, pero el no le creia, habia algo mas y el lo averiguaria...

Inuyasha esperaba en el techo del edificio donde se encontraba su salon, el aire soplaba pero no muy fuerte y refrescaba todo a su paso

Inuyasha miro al vacio apoyandose en la malla metalica que rodeaba el espacio del techo

Pensaba...

En ella...

-Inuyasha...- dijo una voz mas que conocida para el, la unica que deseaba escuchar...

-porque tardaste tan...?- Inuyasha dejo su argumento al observar que con Kagome se encontraba Kikio

-Kikio...- Inuyasha dijo esto a media voz

-la he invitado a almorzar con nosotros- dijo Kagome y miro al joven de manera suplicante -espero que no te moleste...- Inuyasha la miro y se le formo un nudo en la garganta, era como si ella estuviera a punto de llorar

-no hay problema- dijo Inuyasha -es bueno compartir con los amigos...

Kikio esbozo una sonrisa...

Kagome tenía una semana sin sonreir...

Simplemente no podia...

La comida fue por demas silenciosa, Kikio miraba a Inuyasha, Inuyasha miraba a Kagome y Kagome pues... simplemente bajaba la mirada...

_**"No sabes como me encuentro,  
**__**Siento en el cuerpo todos los fuegos del fuego,  
**__**Asi deberias estar tu, para que vieras  
**__**El tamaño del infierno en el que vivo..."**_

El timbre sono indicando el final del descanso

-gracias por invitarme a almorzar con ustedes- dijo Kikio e hizo una reverencia

-puedes almorzar con nosotros cuando quieras- dijo Kagome

Kikio se retiro del lugar, Kagome tambien intento marcharse pero Inuyasha la tomo de la mano impidiendo el escape

-vas a decirme que te ocurre???- le dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica

-nada...- dijo Kagome tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar

-nada??? y por eso estas triste???? nada... y por eso tienes ganas de llorar???? nada... y por eso me huyes???? nada... tu no sientes nada... no ves que estoy preocupado por ti???? eso no importa????- dijo Inuyasha algo alterado

_**"Tú nunca entenderás lo que te quiero  
**__**Porque duermes en mí..."**_

Tomo a la chica por los hombros y se acerco a sus labios lentamente hasta que sintio como ella se desvanecia

Se habia desmayado...

Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la enfermeria

* * *

Kagome despertaba lentamente, estaba recostada en una cama de la enfermeria, Inuyasha la tenia tomada de la mano y se habia quedado dormido a su lado

_**"Cerré los ojos y te soñé.  
**__**No esperaba dormir  
**__**y mucho menos soñar,  
**__**tan sólo cerré los ojos  
**__**y te soñé..."**_

Kagome se sonrojo e intento liberar su mano pero le fue imposible, Inuyasha desperto

-ya te sientes bien???? -dijo el mirandola con recelo

-si -dijo ella tratando de liberar su mano

-perdoname... por gritarte...- dijo el

-no importa...- ella se levanto de la cama

Aun estaban tomados de la mano

_**"amor¿dónde ponerlo?  
**__**Amar son cercanías de uno mismo..."**_

-te llevare a casa- dijo Inuyasha

Cargo ambas mochilas en su hombro y sin soltarla salieron rumbo a sus casas

La luz del atardecer iluminaba todo con un color rojizo, tiñendo de color cobrizo la piel de ambos jovenes que caminaban por la calle llena de cerezos, tomados de la mano...

_**"toco tu mano tibia.  
**__**Tu delicada mano silente..."**_

-ya hemos llegado a mi casa- dijo Kagome

Inuyasha sintiendose algo derrotado entrego su mochila a la joven

-nos veremos mañana- dijo ella y sin mucho animo se dirigio a su casa

De pronto sintio algo calido que la envolvia, eran los brazos de Inuyasha que le brindaban el mas dulce de los abrazos

_**"Quise darte un abrazo infinito,  
**__**y fundirme contigo..."**_

-Kagome- dijo el chico al oido -lo unico que quiero es verte sonreir como antes...

_**"porque un día seremos sólo historia..."**_

Inuyasha la solto y emprendio la carrera lejos de Kagome que solo pudo sentir sus lagrimas bañando su rostro

Inuyasha fue lo unico que dijo cayendo de rodillas presa de una inmensa tristeza...

_**"A veces pienso  
**__**Borrarte de mis recuerdos  
**__**Y hundirte en mi pasión  
**__**Mas es en vano todo  
**__**Y el alma no te olvida..."**_

**_

* * *

DE NUEVO... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! QUE NADA LES CUESTA Y A MI ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, JIJI :-)_**

BESOS DE FRAPPE DE MOKA CON GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE

****


	7. IMPOSIBLE AMOR

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

CAPITULO 7: "IMPOSIBLE AMOR"

Inuyasha, Kagome y Kikio se reunian a comer a menudo, cada vez que esto ocurria Inuyasha sentia una atmosfera de tension entre ellas.

Por otro lado cuando estaba a solas con Kagome ella simplemente lo observaba sin decir palabra alguna, él se estaba desesperando ante aquella situacion

Ademas no podia hacer otra cosa que pensara en ella, al despertar imaginaba su sonrisa, mientras estaba en clase añoraba el momento de verla, cuando la acompañaba a casa sentia sus mejillas arder indicando el rubor que las invadia, cuando se despedia de ella sentia como si le arrancaran el corazon y por las noches, que muchas habia pasado en vela fantaseaba con poder probar sus labios rosas y brindarle dulces caricias para rendirla sutilmente a su amor...

Estaba decidido, le diria a Kagome lo que sentia por ella, era ahora o nunca...

* * *

Otro almuerzo con las chicas paso como tantos otros sin sonrisas, sin sorpresas, sin nada fuera de lo comun.

Por lo visto Inuyasha tendria que esperar hasta la hora de la salida para hablar con Kagome sobre lo que sentia, no podia decirselo en frente de Kikio

-oye Kagome-dijo Inuyasha mientras las chicas se marchaban de vuelta a clase despues del almuerzo

-si- dijo Kagome y volteo hacia el

Kikio siguio su camino

-te puedo acompañar a casa hoy?- pregunto él

-bueno...- Kagome no queria estar a solas con él

-onegai...-Inuyasha le estaba suplicando

-esta bien- dijo ella, asi quien se negaria

* * *

Las horas en clase se le hiceron eternas a Inuyasha, que al toque del timbre de la salida, practicamente fue el primero en salir del salon con rumbo a la puerta de la escuela, no queria que Kagome se fuera sin él

-Kagome!!!!- grito Inuyasha al ver que la chica se marchaba- esperame!!!!

Inuyasha la alcanzo y tomo la mochila de la chica como lo imaginaba ella pretendia huir a la hora de la salida, gracias a Kami no lo logro, por el bien de Inuyasha

Durante el camino casi no hablaron

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio- nos podemos sentar un rato??

-mmm...- Kagome estaba a punto de decir que no pero...- esta bien- dijo sin mucho ánimo

Se dirigieron hacia un arbol de cerezo en el parque que les quedaba de camino a casa de Kagome

Ella apoyo la espalda en el arbol, Inuyasha se apoyo de costado y la miraba, ella tenia la mirada perdida en el piso

-veras- comenzó Inuyasha- yo queria hablar contigo... mmm... pues es que... que...

Lo dicho, Inuyasha tenia una maldicion ¿como podia fallarle la voz en un momento como ese?

- yo...- se aclaro la garganta- quiero decirte que... aunque te conozco hace poco... siento... siento que...

Kagome lo miro fijamente, sentia como si su corazón fuera a detenerse en cualquier instante

_"no lo digas"_ penso Kagome _"onegai, no..."_

-tu... tu... me quieres...?- pregunto Inuyasha todo rojo

-claro!!!-dijo Kagome fingiendo alegria y con cara de quien nunca se entera de nada, pero sabia bien a lo que se referia- como no te voy a querer si eres mi mejor amigo???

-no... no...- Inuyasha estaba perplejo ante aquella contestación- yo... no...

-ya se - dijo Kagome fingiendo demencia- es que como ultimamente he estado algo triste piensas que no te quiero pero es que...- Inuyasha queria interrumpirla para explicarle lo que queria decir pero ella no lo dejaba- tu mama esta enferma, despues lo de Kikio y ahora mi papa se ha puesto mal... todo esto me tiene triste, pero te prometo que ya no voy a estar asi porque...- fue interumpida

-no me entendiste- dijo Inuyasha tomandola de los hombros y mirandola a los ojos- lo que... lo que quiero decir es si... si tu... si tu... me amas...- trataba de ocultar la impaciencia que invadia su voz por obtener una respuesta- porque yo... me he enamorado de ti...

Kagome sintio que su corazon dejo de latir...

-yo...- no sabia que decir

_"el te quiere... a ti..."_ la voz de Kikio resono en su interior

-yo no te amo...- Kagome sintio su corazon retorcerse, seguramente él sentia exactamente lo mismo- gommen...- bajo la mirada- yo te quiero como un amigo y quiero mantenerte asi, no quiero perderte...- las lagrimas asomaron a los ojos de ella

-no llores-dijo Inuyasha- no me perderas- la abrazo- olvidemos que esto paso y sigamos como antes... como amigos...

_"porque yo prefiero tenerte cerca como mi amiga a amarte y que te alejes de mi"_ penso Inuyasha

Kagome no dijo nada solo se quedo asi, inmovil...

En los brazos de su imposible amor...

* * *

HOLA JEJE... CREO QUE ESTE FIC COMO QUE NO ESTAQ SIENDO DE SU AGRADO :( DIGANME Y YA NO PUBLICO NO? LES AGRADECERIA QUE ME AVISARAN PLEASE

BESITOS DE CHOCOLATE

UMI


	8. EL SUEÑO ETERNO

_**DESEO QUE SEAS FELIZ**_

_**By UMI5584**_

* * *

****

**Capitulo 8:"El sueño eterno"**

La relacion de Kagome e Inuyasha habia vuelto a la "normalidad", Kikio seguia al lado de ellos, han pasado casi 4 meses desde que Inuyasha confeso sus sentimientos a Kagome, ese dia habia sido enterrado un amor en el cementerio del olvido...

Kikio trataba de acercarse a Inuyasha pero él, bueno...

El seguia pensado en Kagome, a pesar de que le habia prometido que no lo haria

_**"Ocurre que el olvido, antes de serlo,  
**__**fue grande amor, dorado cataclismo;  
**__**muchacha en el umbral de mi egoísmo,  
**__**¿qué va a pasar? mejor es no saberlo..."**_

**_

* * *

_**

Se acercaba la fecha en que Kagome cumpliria 15 años, por lo tanto Inuyasha habia estado ahorrando dinero para comprarle un regalo, pero aun no sabia que darle.

-oye Kagome- dijo Inuyasha a ola chica mientras iban de camino a casa despues de la escuela- que haras para tu cumpleaños?

-bueno...- dijo ella- supongo que nada ya que como mi familia fue a los Estados Unidos para que mi papa viera un buen medico no estaran aqui...

-entonces ven a mi casa...- dijo él- para que no estes sola, y cenaremos con mi mama... digo si quieres...

-gracias...- dijo ella y le tomo la mano

_**"Ese beso de ayer  
**__**le abrió la puerta  
**__**a todos los recuerdos  
**__**que yo creí fantasmas..."**_

Inuyasha la miro muy sonrojado, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando y lo solto de inmediato, siguieron caminando.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Inuyasha a la chica

-nos vemos- dijo ella sonriendo, luego dio la vuelta y se encamino a su casa

* * *

Inuyasha fue al centro comercial y entro a una joyeria, miraba los aparadores, habia tantas cosas hermosas en ellos que no sabia por cual decidirse, llevaba bastante dinero como para comprar algo para Kagome en aquel lugar, pero aun no podia decidirse por una sola cosa...

Si por el fuera le regalaria una estrella pero tampoco podria decidir cual...

-le puedo ayudar?- le pregunto la dependienta del local

-estoy buscando algo para una chica...- dijo Inuyasha

-su novia supongo...- la chica abrio uno de los aparadores y saco varias cosas para que el viera

-si- dijo él sonriendo de forma melancolica la unica a la que amare siempre

Inuyasha miro varias joyas pero ninguna le complacia del todo

-Le ha gustado alguna??- pregunto la chica

-es que...- Inuyasha dudaba- quiero algo... delicado como ella... algo que lleve siempre y que diga cuanto la amo...

-entiendo...- dijo la chica

Ella se fue por unos instantes y regreso con una gargantilla del cual colgaba un dije en forma de corazon

-esta dijo mostrandola a Inuyashaes una joya muy especial...- dijo ella- abrio el corazon colocando una pequeña llave en el centro del dije, para que entiendan era como una cerradura- aqui adentro puede grabarse una inscripcion, un pensamiento;

se cierra- dijo ejerciendo la accion de cerrarlo- y solo puede abrirse con esta llave

-eso es exactamente lo que quiero- dijo Inuyasha

-entonces...- dijo la chica- que es lo que se grabara en el interior?-la chica le dio una pequeña tarjeta en blanco

-esto-dijo Inuyasha, escribio y la entrego a la chica- pagare la mitad ahora y la otra cuando venga por ella

_**"Yo busqué, para darte, por mi pecho  
**__**Las letras de marfil que dicen siempre..."**_

-pero aun no le he dicho cuanto cuesta- dijo la chica

-no importa lo que cueste...- Entrego una tarjeta bancaria a la chica- pero debe estar lista para el viernes

La chica sonrio

-por supuesto señor-dijo ella

* * *

El viernes habia llegado e Inuyasha esperaba la llegada de Kagome a su casa, ella llego puntual y toco el timbre.

_**"Cuando en la noche espero su llegada,  
**__**mi vida parece detenerse."**_

Inuyasha abrio la puerta y se encontro con una sonriente Kagome que llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y que se abria en la parte baja

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo Inuyasha y la abrazo

-gracias por todo- dijo ella

-vamos a cenar- dijo el - pasa

Kagome entro

-te parece si cenamos con tu mama?- dijo ella- para que no este sola...

-esta bien- dijo el- ayudame a subir las cosas

Subieron la comida hasta el cuarto de la madre de Inuyasha y ahi cenaron

Llego el momento de que Inuyasha entregara su regalo...

-toma- dijo dandole a Kagome una caja de terciopelo azul- felicidades...

Kagome la abrio y quedo maravillada con lo que habia en el interior

-gracias- dijo abrazandolo- pero debio ser muy caro

Inuyasha no respondio

-te lo pondre- dijo evadiendo la pregunta anterior

Se coloco detras de la chica y aspiro su aroma, dulce y embriagador, coloco la joya en el cuello de ella

Kagome se miro en un espejo y descubrio algo en la joya

-porque parece una cerradura?? no se abre???- dijo ella tratando de abrirla

-no- mintio Inuyasha- es solo la forma

_**"Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
**__**Secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma..."**_

El chico toco bajo su camisa una gargantilla en la que colgaba una pequeña llave dorada

_**"No te lleves tu recuerdo.  
**__**Déjalo solo en mi pecho..."**_

-mire señora Izayoi...- Kagome no continuo- esta dormida???

Inuyasha se acerco y vio que el pecho de la mujer se mecia mientras respiraba

-si- dijo el

Kagome se sento en el piso y apoyo su cabeza en la cama, Inuyasha la imito.

El sueño los vencio y se quedaron ahi al lado de la señora Izayoi

Durmieron tranquilamente, ignorando que aquella habia emprendido su viaje al otro mundo en un sueño eterno...

* * *

UM POCO TRISTE EL CAPI TT ESPERO REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

BESILLOS DE XOXOLATE

UMI


End file.
